gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cargo Plane
The Cargo Plane is a fixed-wing aircraft featured in Grand Theft Auto V. It is the largest vehicle both in the game and in the entire series, having a considerably longer wingspan and fuselage than the Jet. Description The Cargo Plane seems to be a hybrid between an Ilyushin Il-76 and an Antonov An-124, with the engines of a Boeing B-52 Stratofortress. In the second trailer, a Mesa Grande is seen being driven off the ramp of a cargo plane mid-flight, possibly the same one as seen in the screenshots. Mission Appearances In the mission "Minor Turbulence", Trevor hijacks one from a group of Merryweather mercenaries to steal the weapons shipment they were delivering. It is however shot down by the US military when Trevor refuses to land at Fort Zancudo. The plane then crashes into the Alamo Sea, but Trevor manages to parachute out beforehand. The crashed remains of the aircraft can be found afterwards at the western end of the Alamo Sea, full of weapons that respawn periodically. The plane is damaged as soon as the player takes control of it, with debris flying out of the cargo bay ramp and panels missing and damage around the ramp from Trevor's dramatic entry. More debris is seen after the two P-996 Lazer fighter planes deploy their sidewinders. Note that it is impossible to evade the two missiles which will always hit the wing and one of the engine pods. The Cargo Plane is also seen in the Strangers and Freaks mission Liquidity Risk, in which Franklin must ride an ATV into one with Dom Beasley and then ride out once in the air. B52_screenshot.jpg|The Cargo Plane in a screenshot for GTA V. Cargojet.jpg Cargojet1.jpg|Cargo Plane soaring high above San Andreas. cargojet2.jpg Performance Due to its heavy weight and enormous size, the Cargo Plane is considerably slow, and its handling is poor. However, it's the most stable plane. Appearances ;GTA V *Minor Turbulence *Liquidity Risk Trivia *The Cargo Plane cannot be obtained in normal gameplay without the use modding. *When fighting inside the Cargo Plane in the mission its interesting to note the plane stops moving around the map it appears like a building would. This is possibly because the plane model does not have a detailed interior so it's replaced by a normal, static interior which is not attached to the pilot-able plane it self. Or it might be due to the fact its scripted to fly into the river at the end. *The Cargo Plane, along with the Jet and the Train, is not listed in the BradyGames guide. *A sunken Cargo Plane can be found off shore west of Fort Zancudo. Inside there will be three submarine parts. *It is possible to see a Russian flag on the rudder of the plane, perhaps a reference to the Russian cargo planes. *The serial number of the plane is RF-LS9130. *It's the first plane of the series to be based on a russian model. Navigation }} de:Cargo Plane (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Special Vehicles